


First

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, it's just supposed to be the two of them.  Too bad no one told Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing another Oneshot fill for the Kink Meme.

As far as Jamie was concerned, this was their first _real_ date. It wasn't like their usual Saturday nights, with everyone crowding into the diner and stealing food off each other's plates before camping out at someone's house for movies, or them all running around by the pond and just hanging out. 

It was just him and Cupcake at an actual restaurant, the kind where people brought you the food instead of having to go get it yourself, and the napkins were cloth instead of paper. It'd taken Jamie two months of saving his allowance _plus_ all the money he got from mowing lawns during the summer to pay for this date. He'd even gone as far as raiding his dad's closet for a tie, and he was wearing the horribly uncomfortable suit his mother had insisted on him having for 'special occasions'.

There had been a great deal of gentle (and not so gentle) teasing when Jamie and Cupcake had announced that they wouldn't be out at the pond that night. Sophie had proclaimed her delight, clinging to Cupcake's waist and squealing until she was pried off. The only one who _hadn't_ made a big show their delight was Monty, who had announced that it was about damn time and reminded Jamie that Cupcake had brothers who labored under the mistaken impression that their baby sister was a delicate flower of a girl who needed to be protected rather than someone who towered over most of the boys her age and cheerfully kicked around the woods in combat boots.

That night, the combat boots had been left at home, replaced by a pair of dark flats. She'd forgone her usual beloved pink, opting instead for a dress of peacock green that went with the barrette attempting to hold her short, spiky bangs in place. A single iridescent green feather dangled over her ear; a birthday present Jamie had put together with a little help from North and Tooth. He'd originally planned on getting her an actual unicorn, but the hunt had fallen through.

Cupcake looked surprisingly comfortable sitting across the table from Jamie, even as her eyes kept sliding to the left, where Jack continued to pull faces at them from the other side of the window.

"I could go get a rock," she whispered.

"But then we'd have to explain," Jamie reminded her. They were the only ones who could see Jack's desperate attempts to draw their attention, though more than one patron noted the odd way that the frost was climbing over the restaurant windows.

"Alright, we'll save the payback for later."


End file.
